


Temperament

by GoldenWolfX



Series: Sweet Disposition [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Angst, F/F, Flashbacks, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWolfX/pseuds/GoldenWolfX
Summary: They're conflicted.The Alpha because she's being pushed away.and The Human because she feels doubt cloud her resolve.





	Temperament

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's a good read.

She was stubborn and hardheaded, she was intimidating but when everyone had their attention drawn elsewhere, she was vulnerable. The human was always oh so loving to her, tending her needs, taking care of her aside from meeting her sexual needs, the woman was there for her emotionally, always being sure to ask her how her days were, how she was doing.

Alex was her favorite human, and not because she was the first to offer her, her body. But because Alex had always been sincere with her, and because Alex was always there for her no matter what.

and as repayment for all Alex had done for her, she subtly offered protection from harm, from danger in life threatening situations. She offered her loyalty and…

Love.

* * *

 

Kara sighed heavily, She was irritated and easily annoyed as of late, she held only her attitude back when it came to Lena, The Luthor had enough to deal with, she didn’t want to add on to the woman’s plate.

“Damn it”, Kara grunted as the copy machine jammed, she released a frustrated growl, her fists balled up, just about ready to smash the offensive object.

“Kara”, came a concerned voice from behind her. Essentially stoppig Kara from completely snapping.

Kara sighed heavily once again and turned around with papers in her hand. “The machine’s jammed”, she spoke woth false calm.

Emerald eyes shining with worry, “It is.”, she said softly, her eyes meeting the blonde’s own, “Can you come to my office?”, The CEO asks.

Kara nodded slowly, “Yeah, not like I’m going to be making copies any time soon.”, the blonde gestured for the ravenette to lead the way.

Lena smiled sympathetically and turned around, she silently led the way to her office, formally Cat Grant’s. Both women walked into the fishbowl like office and Lena made way to the balcony, the very balcony Kara remembered Cat comforting her on every time she felt like the weight of the world was crushing her.

Kara was slightly apprehensive but relaxed when Lena took a seat on the couch on the balcony. She silently sat her papers down and slid it under a glass vase to prevent them from getting picked by the wind.

“So, what’s going on?”, Lena cut to the chase, “You’ve been...off lately.”, she turned to face the blonde, her expression was soft and understanding.

Kara frowned slightly, she shrugged, not feeling up to sharing at the moment.

“Kara, I’m here if you need to talk to someone, The last time we spoke...You were troubled with what happened with…”, Lena paused and gave Kara a knowing expression.

Kara nodded, she gave in, she knew that Lena understood her, Lena knew what had been happening between herself and Alex, and Lena hadn’t judged her.

Lena was her second favorite human...or maybe her third, Cat Grant had been her second.

“Has Alex talked to you? At all?”; Lena asked softly, her gaze was soft.

“Only when we’re at the DEO, but you know it’s only always about DEO stuff, I tried to talk to her about something else, but she just...avoids me.”, Kara rasped out, frustrated, she leaned forwards and brought her hands to her face, burying her face into her palms. She felt the Danvers woman pulling away from her, and it hurt, it hurt so much.

“Hey, Hey, relax”, Lena was quick to move to Kara’s side and try to comfort the Alpha, she placed her hand over Kara’s back and rubbed it, “She’s probably just in need of space, I mean, your mother...her mother, walked in on you two, she must feel the need to think about things.”, The Luthor gently rubbed the super’s back.

Kara nodded into her hands, she lifted her face from them, she took her glasses off and sat them on the glass coffee table in front of her, “I just...It’s been two weeks”, she turned to Lena.

Lena sighed softly and removed her hand from Kara’s back only to place it over the super’s shoulder, “I really don’t know what to tell you, Kara.”, she gave the shoulder a soft squeeze.

The kryptonian wore a heavy frown, “She went to talk to Eliza that night...I think maybe…”, she averted her eye contact with Lena for a moment as she trailed off.

“Maybe She told Alex to break it off…”, Lena finished Kara’s thought.

Kara nodded, “That makes sense.”

“It does, but it doesn’t mean she should just leave you hanging either, Kara, she has to clarify things for you, not just shut you out.”, the emerald eyed Heiress said a bit firmly, clearly not liking how Alex was handling things, even if her mother had something to do with her odd behavior towards Kara.

“What do I do, Lena?”, the super almost pleaded for further advice.

Lena took in a deep breath, she gave it a thought and answered, “Go talk to her, catch her by surprise, don’t back down.”, emerald eyes shining with determination, she patted Kara’s shoulder.

Kara nodded.

“Better?”, Lena said softly.

Kara nodded again, a sheepish smile making it’s way onto her lips, “Definitely, thanks for putting up with me, Lee.”

Lena’s cheeks flushed slightly, “What are sisters for?”, a grin taking over her lips.

Kara chuckled softly and placed a hand over Lena’s knee, she patted it and removed her hand, “So, How’s Sam and Ruby?”

Very quickly Lena’s grin turned into a sheepish smile, “Uh-Heh”

* * *

 

“Alex”, came a deep voice.

Alex nearly jumped in place from being startled, she spun around and saw J’onn walking towards her with Winn beside him. “Hey guys, what’s up?”, Alex says calmly, a forced smile decorating her lips.

J’onn wears his usual blank look and begins to fill her in on some mission that requires surveillance, Winn is to be her tech guy, he’ll be accompany her along with-

“Supergirl?”

J’onn nods, “Yes, I want Supergirl there as extra muscle incase Lillian Luthor catches on to what we’re doing.”

Winn seems surprised by the mention of the Girl of Steel being added on. Almost too surprised, “Really?”

J’onn gives Winn an odd look, a look that shuts Winn up immediately.

Alex tenses but relaxes, “Alright”, she narrows her eyes at the two males suspiciously.

J’onn nods, “Get in contact with her and fill her in on the details.”

The Danvers nodded stiffly and turned around, heading down a hallway to where the restroom was.

“Uh, why Add Kara? Isn’t it like her day off?”, Winn asked cautiously.

J’onn nodded, “It is”, he simply turned around and began to walk back to where he had come from.

Winn looked baffled and followed the martian, “Wait, that didn’t answer my question.”

* * *

 

Kara gulped her wine down quickly and sat the glass down, “Thanks for having me over, girls”.

Sam smiled sweetly and winked, “Girls gotta stick together right”, she passed by the kryptonian and gave her a pat on the back.

Lena smiled softly and stood up from the couch, “You sure you don’t want me to have you taken home?”, the Luthor offered.

Kara smiled and nodded, she slipped her coat on and sighed softly, “I can get there myself, don’t worry, Lee.”

The super grinned, she gave Sam a wink and then returned her attention to Lena, she opened her arms and wrapped them around Lena once Lena leaned in for the hug. “See you tomorrow, Lee.”

Lena nodded and pulled away, “See you then, have a good night”

Kara turned around and began to head for the door, she felt at ease, all was fine at the moment, she felt relaxed and calm, her inner alpha wasn’t about to spring forward and take over her senses, she felt okay for once, and she felt confident enough to go to Alex’s place and talk with her.

The Super reached out and took a hold of the door knob, she turned it and opened the door, still wrapped up in her thoughts.

“KARA!”, a horrified voice screamed out.

a voice that belonged to Lena.

Kara wasn’t sure what just happened, and how it happened, and before she could put all the pieces together, everything went black.

* * *

 

“She’s not answering”, Alex said with growing concern. her eyes stared intensely at her phone’s screen.

Winn sighed softly, “Maybe she’s busy or something, and I mean, wasn’t today her day off? Maybe she’s out and about.”, the male said with a shrug of his shoulders.

The brunette nodded slowly, but something about Winn’s words didn’t bring comfort to her. She felt a feeling of dread slowly creeping up over her, she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, something about Kara not answering the phone after 5 calls made Alex feel uneasy. Something wasn't right.

and as if the universe wanted to confirm her reason of uneasiness, her phone began to ring.

Winn’s eyes dropped to Alex’s phone, rarely anyone called the brunette, only J’onn and a handful of others ever called her, and most of the times it was something DEO related or some form of emergency.

“Gonna take that?”, Winn asked curiously.

Alex stared at her phone and observed the number that flashed across the screen, she didn’t recognize it.

“I don’t know this number”, the brunette says as her eyes narrow. she allowed the phone to vibrate until it stopped, she sighed softly and just as she was going to redial Kara’s number, her screen lit up with the same number from just a moment ago.

“Just answer already.”, Winn said a bit boredly.

Alex rolled her eyes and simply ended it, but once again the same number called.

Alex frowned heavily at how persistent this caller was, she allowed for it to rig just a few moments until she finally decided to answer the call, not expecting to hear what she heard next.

“Hello-”

“Oh God! Oh God! Kara’s been shot!”, came a frantic shout, in the background the sound of another voice panicking could be heard.

Alex’s eyes widened and she turned to Winn whom clearly heard what the woman on the other end of the call said.

“What! Where!”, Alex practically yelled in ever growing panic.

“At my house! She was gunned down! Oh God she’s bleeding a lot!”, the voice was frantic.

“-Sam! Pass the phone!”, cake the other voice in the background.

“Okay, okay”

“Here, hold this, keep the pressure”, the voice seemed to be more calm and composed.

“Okay, okay”, Sam said with a whimper.

Alex felt her heart thumping hard in her chest, she was growing fearful, desperate. “Hello!”

“Agent Danvers”, Came that cam voice, although it sounded calm, but Alex could hear the woman breathing a bit uneven, no doubt she was trying to keep herself from breaking down, “Kara, I...I wasn't sure who to call, so I thought you were the better choice-”

Alex shook her head and straightened herself out in her desk, Winn was leaning over her, listening.

“-She was shot with kryptonite”

* * *

 

It’s a blur for Alex, she’s filled with fear and anxiousness, the feeling of dread she felt before (who she discovered Was Lena Luthor calling her) intensified immensely, she felt utterly broken, it was an odd feeling, a feeling of emptiness and loneliness.

“She’ll be fine, Alex. She always is”, James said as he gave her a pat on the back.

While everyone seemed to be calm, she wasn’t, she felt weird, she felt...this odd yearning to be next to Kara and not leave her side. She felt the yearning before, these past two weeks of being away from Kara have been tough on her, she’s been planning how to tell Kara that they’ve reached the end of their sexual relationship, that it wasn’t right what they had done and for how long they did it, but with each passing day, her resolve to go to the Alpha and speak to her over the matter simply dwindled, she didn’t want to end what they had, even if maybe, it did leave her heart aching and yearning for something more, something more romantic. She felt lost and empty without the blonde close by, it almost hurt her physically each time she forced herself to avoid Kara, and the feelings only intensified as each day came and went. She didn’t know what it was, but she felt the yearning she had for Kara only build up, even when she tried to ignore it, she knew that sooner or later she would have gone to Kara, but she certainly didn't expect it to be this soon.

a male doctor came out clad in his lab coat with a clipboard in his grasp, “Danvers.”, he said calmly.

Alex stood up quickly, “Yes?”

The doctor sighed softly and looked around to find all eyes on him, he then looked directly at Alex, a small sympathetic smile taking over his lips, “She’ll be fine, we were able to extract the bullet successfully, Luckily it didn’t break apart inside of her.”

Everyone seemed to release a breath of relief.

Alex felt her heart beating with more ease, “Thank god”, she murmured, she looked down to her boots for a moment, crossing her arms over her chest.

“She’s under the sunlamps, I recommend she’s there for at least 12 to 24 hours”, the doctor said, he then looked around again, “You’re all also free to see her.”

Everyone nodded happily, happy that Kara was okay.

Alex closed her eyes to bask in relief, Kara was okay, she was going to be okay.

* * *

 

_“Mom can’t find out about us, okay?”, Alex said as she laid against Kara’s warm body, her head on Kara’s chest, she hugged the sheets over her nude body._

_Kara nodded, “What we did was bad right?”_

_Alex nodded, “Yeah, a bit...okay, Maybe a lot”, the teen breathed in Kara’s scent and closed her eyes. “She’d get real mad if she found out about this.”_

_The blonde hummed softly, “It’ll stay between us, don’t worry.”_

_Alex nodded slowly, she smiled sheepishly for a moment and cuddled into the woman for more warmth. She began to close her eyes, her smile began to turn soft, she felt Kara wrap her strong arms around her and hold her tightly and securely._

_She could get used to this. The thought is merely innocent at first, along with the feelings that unknowingly began to grow inside of her._

_It was like a seed, small, but would eventually grow into something bigger than how it started._

_and bigger did Alex’s feeling for Kara grow._

_so when they were a year into their intimate activities, Alex came up with a set of rules, rules to try and sever the strings in this ‘no strings’ attached situation that should have been kept the way._

_“No kissing”, Alex said, her long hair was in a messy bun. Her eyes meeting Kara’s own._

_Kara looked slightly lost at Alex’s sudden list of rules, rules that were meant to stop the intimacy growing between them._

_“We sleep in separate beds after we have sex.”, Alex spoke again, still not breaking their eye contact._

_Kara merely nodded._

_“No cuddling…”, The brunette sighed softly, she held up three finger on her hand, “Let’s go by these rules.”_

_Blue eyes were on Alex the whole time, many thoughts ran through her mind, wondering why Alex suddenly wanted things this way, but she quickly pushed the thoughts away and agreed to those three rules, “Okay.”_

* * *

 

Alex caressed the Blonde’s hand, she held it in her own, the pad of her thumb, brushing over knuckles. She felt utter sadness, she felt anger as well, sadness because Kara was here, and anger because Kara was gunned down and the person who did it was still out there, lurking.

Kara, the Alpha.

Her Alpha-

Alex felt her heart began to speed up, it began to thump faster with sudden anxiousness and nervousness, her cheeks flushed slightly and her eyes watered up, filling to the brim with the salty liquid, “Damn it”, she bit down on her lower lip. Frustration building inside of her.

Kara wasn’t hers, and she wasn’t Kara’s…

Right?

For a moment something in her gnawed at her to hope, to believe that maybe Kara did have deeper feelings for her.

That all those times Kara aggressively demanded that Alex only belonged to her, was said out of Kara genuinely wanting Alex.

Maybe…

Alex screwed her eyes shut and Shook her head, she cursed herself for being so desperate, her mother was right. This isn’t healthy, she releases her bottom lip from between her teeth, and she finds herself letting go of Kara’s hand, forcing herself to accept that Kara will never lover her like she does her. That once Kara gets up, she has to tell her that it’s over.

Her resolve had finally shown through, she was ready.

She gave Kara’s peaceful face one last look before finally standing up, ready to leave the Alpha’s side.

“Goodbye, Kara.”


End file.
